Createday
by Inuyashe
Summary: First read my fic *Overlords wrath, or is it?* This is a fic set between Overlors wrath and Overlords lesson covering the events in those times. I will make more of these. Oneshot.


Metal: Unit welcomes all entities readers.

Me: What he said. I've decided to make stories about our Overlord. Specifically, from the time before 'Overlord's lesson'. Metal may learn some things in these fics, or he may not. I don't know how many I make, I didn't want to start writing these.

Metal: But unit _did_.

Me: Yes. And when you're threatened with the destruction of your PS3 that cost you an arm and a leg, you are very cooperative. Since he's looking at me menacingly right now, I should start writing.

Enjoy.

* * *

He didn't understand it. This week was just, weird. All of his friends were suddenly busy. They couldn't talk to him, they didn't have time. They were always running here and there, carrying _something._ When he saw Sonic run by, he sped after him and asked:

"Good afternoon friend Sonic. What is friend Sonic carrying?"

"Oh, hey Metal." he was a bit nervous. "It's just some spare parts for Tails."

"Unit was heading to workshop. Unit can take parts and friend Sonic can do what he wants."

"Uh, no thanks. It's okay. Really!"

"But unit..."

"Sorry Metal gotta go!" he said as he ran of, leaving behind a confused Metal. The ex-overlord had a feeling those weren't spare parts. But what could those items be?

"Unit is confused." he said to himself "What don't unit's friends want unit to know? What secret do friends want to keep secret? Why don't friends want unit to know?"

He felt a bit like the time just before he met Cream. Full of questions, with little to no answers. Back then, Cream and Tails helped him, but now they are a part of the problem that needs solving. He went to the workshop to see what was going on. No one was there. Sonic even lied about the location. But, where did he go then? And what was he carrying? Metal suddenly felt lonely.

* * *

The next day, he was sitting on a tree branch, like Shadow. He thought he knew why Shadow liked places like this. They're calm, peaceful and you can eavesdrop on people since not many look into trees before speaking. It may be a it a bit rude, but what can you do? It's not like anyone can NOT hear a conversation. After an hour he received a PM from Tails. He wanted him to come to Cream's house. Why? Did they want to tell him the secret?

After ten minutes he was there. All seemed quiet. Was this a trick? Some way to lure him here so that they can do their activity elsewhere? He then noticed a... note, on the door.

**Come in ,Metal ****:)**** !** was written on it.

* * *

He didn't hesitate. He opened the door and was surprised, to say the least. Everyone was there, with strange pointy hats, balloons and streamers were everywhere. Shadow looked... strange with his party hat. Metal didn't know what they did to bring him here, but he couldn't imagine what it could be. Cream hugged him and said:

"Happy createday, Metal!"

"Createday? What does friend Cream mean?"

"Well, remember how I asked you when Eggman created you? I wanted to make a birthday party for you, one you'd never forget. We didn't know how to name it at first, but we agreed on 'createday' later. Do you like it?"

"Does unit like it? Unit loves it!"

She was happy to hear that. He got his own party hat that looked like Sonic's, except that it had a large M on it. He noticed that there were two cakes. One was for the others, the other was obviously his. It had the shape of his head, at was made of, well, metal. It even had a candle. He didn't know how he was gonna blow it out, though. When they asked to do it, and make a wish, he merely put it out with his finger. Everyone smiled, well, except Shadow. He gave a small smirk. Cream then asked:

"What did you wish for?"

"Unit will not tell." he knew how it worked. He wished for the moment to last forever.

When they finished eating, as Metal watched them, Tails said it was time for the gift.

"Gift?" Metal asked. Amy answered:

"Yeah. We didn't know what to get you. It's hard to think of something for someone like you."

"Unit can imagine. What is it?" Tails then came back.

"See for yourself." the fox handed him what looked like a data storage device. He plugged it in his memory. He saw images of each and every one of them.

"We made those so that, even when you're alone, you'll know you have friends."

"Thank you. Unit never received a gift before. Unit will remember this forever." and he meant it "Copying image files from storage device... data successfully copied."

They then had fun till midnight. Then they all went to sleep. Yes, even Shadow. He looked at his friends in front of him and activated standby mode.

* * *

Me: Well, that's that.

Metal: Negative. Entity writer will write many more. Or else.

Me: Fine, fine. How many do you want anyway?

Metal writes a number on paper and shows it to me.

Me: But... that's over NINE THOUSSSAAAAAAAAAAAANNND!

Metal: Entity writer will not do that again, if he values the existence of his PS3,

Me: Alright, alright! I'll start writing immediately!

Metal: Unit is glad we made a deal.

Me: Yeah, whatever happens, you win.

Metal: Just how unit likes it. Until next time, entities readers.

Me: Hey! I'm supposed to... okay I'll be quiet.


End file.
